Since the deciphering of the human genome, the pathogenesis of cancer etc., and the mechanisms of genesis/specialization of individual organs, like the heart and cranial nerves, are being unraveled at the molecular level. Thus, when examining biological samples such as cells by using microscopes, there is a demand to observe their behavior at the level of molecules, such as proteins, DNA/RNA, and so forth. To achieve this, superresolution observation that goes beyond optical resolution is becoming increasingly important.
In the related art, as an apparatus that performs superresolution observation, there is a known specimen observation apparatus that generates a superresolution image in which superresolution components are visualized by emphasizing high-frequency components in image data of a specimen via image computational processing (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).